Everything I Do: I Do It For You
by b-roksgurl5678
Summary: Jason, a senior in highschool, is mixed up in some bad stuff. Courtney may be the only one who can change that. Can she look past what his done, and focus on what he may do? Can they deal with the pressure of outside forces?
1. Tainted Perfection

This is a Jason/courtney sorta thing, In it Jason is a senior in highschool, and courtney is a sophmore. it is obviously set to the song "(Everything I Do) I do it For You" by Bryan Adams  
  
Courtney sat on the steps of the school, waiting for that bell to ring. She was so sick of this routine, she walks in the  
  
door, drags herself to class, leaves just to get yelled at by her brother and slapped around by her boyfriend. She  
  
hated so much that last part. A.J. swore that the first time was the last and that he was sorry, then he swore that the  
  
next time was the last and he was sorry. But now, it happened every day. He called her a little slut, saying she was  
  
cheating on him, when he knew good and well she would never do that. A tear glazed a trail on her cheek as she felt  
  
the lump on her head. The bell rang snapping her out of her thoughts. She stood up grabbing her bag and walking  
  
to class. She wished she had someone to protect her from A.J.  
  
Jason Rode his motercycle in the city, skipping yet another day of school. He thought of his friend Sonny. They'd  
  
partyed pretty hard last night. He was still suffering a slight hangover. Why'd he do this crap? He didn't enjoy it  
  
In fact, He hated it. He wanted to escape it all. He can't though, all this stuff has become an addiction,  
  
the booze, the drugs, all of it. He stopped on a moutain over-looking the town. this was his favortie  
  
place in the world. He reached in the bikes saddle-bags and pulled out a bottle of beer. He finished in  
  
no time and threw the empty bottle. This had to stop. It really HAD to. 


	2. I Need A Superhero

She left the salvation of the school walls. Some random guy ran into her and looked up at her  
  
appoligizing. She freaked out. She walked away as fast as possible praying to God that A.J.  
  
hadn't seen him. She suddenly ran into a broad shouldered figure, knowing who it was. "So  
  
you little tramp, is that your latest whore." He said grasping her wrist with all the power he  
  
could. She knew it would cause more bruises to explain. "A.J. he was just appoligizing for running into  
  
me in the hall." she said, voice cracking with pain. He gripped even harder "OW, A.J. KNOCK IT  
  
OFF" she said trying to break away. His face remained unphased. He drug her behind the school,  
  
throwing her to the ground. she tried to push herself back up with her hands, but he kicked them out  
  
from under her. She was tired of begging for his mercy, so she gave up, and just cried as he slapped  
  
her across the face, punched her in the gut or threw her to the ground. He finally left her as a crying  
  
lump on the ground. She felt her face and realized that tears were not the only liqued on her face, as  
  
they were now joined by blood from her nose. She ran back inside and washed up, applying make-up  
  
to the forming bruises. She looked normal, just a little shaken. She needed a hero. Not just a hero, for  
  
this she needed a superhero.  
  
Jason stood in an ally heroine needle in hand. It brushed his skin slightly, and he watched his swollen  
  
discolored veins enlarge. His shaky hand pressed the needle and he cringed as it peirced his skin. He  
  
couldn't stop this. He jbew he was dependent on the alcohol and pot, and that made him feel weak.  
  
so to fix a problem he created a new one. He became addicted to the invincability that the heroine gave  
  
him, but that helped nothing, it only made things ten times worse. He suddenly went through the stages  
  
of his heroine high. wishing as he drifted away that someone could save him from all of this. 


	3. Could This Be It?

Courtney slowly got into her red 2000 tiburon. she was driving home like any other day just listening to  
  
the radio, when the song came on. She just stopped moving, other than the movements of driving of  
  
course. Tear freely fell down her cheeks as she wildly sobbed as the song that seemed to be written for  
  
her . She pulled over because her vision was so blurred. She almost screamed the words out.  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain, You're always crazy like that. And I watched from my window, Always felt I was outside looking in on you. You're always the mysterious one with Dark eyes and careless hair, You were fashionably sensitive But too cool to care. You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say Besides some comment on the weather.  
  
Well in case you failed to notice, In case you failed to see, This is my heart bleeding before you, This is me down on my knees, and...  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart, And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart. You're breaking my heart.  
  
You're always brilliant in the morning, Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee. Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you. You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones As I clumsily strummed my guitar.  
  
You'd teach me of honest things, Things that were daring, things that were clean. Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean. I hid my soiled hands behind my back. Somewhere along the line, I must've gone Off track with you.  
  
Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else, Somebody who gave a damn, Somebody more like myself.  
  
You took your coat off, Stood in the rain, You're always crazy like that.  
  
She started the engine again fresh tears in her eyes and she drove to the mall rather than straight  
  
home. She loved the mall because she knew that A.J. would never go there.  
Jason went home and flopped on his bed. He felt like a lifeless being. These things that he did, they had drained  
  
his life, could there really be someone out there to fill him back up. He was startled from his thoughts by the  
  
sound of his phone. He quickly answered it.  
  
Jason: Hey  
  
Sonny: Hey, it's Sonny  
  
Jason: Oh, what's up  
  
Sonny: Just wanted to know if you were up for a par-tay tonight  
  
Jason: mmm, I don't really feel up to it  
  
Sonny: Why the hell not?  
  
Jason: This isn't healthy, I've party'd every night this week I'm taking a damn break!  
  
Sonny: fine, don't call here again  
  
Then he hung up on him. That drove him nuts about Sonny. He was just like, in a constant drunk stage. He just stood  
up, got on his motercycle and drove to the mall. 


	4. Jaded Angel

He got off his bike and hurried straight to the music store. He looked around at some old Aerosmith and billy joel  
  
albums. He turned his head and peered around the room when something caught his eye. He only saw her from  
  
behind, but he knew she was beautiful. Then she turned her head slightly, her eyes closed and her hand on her  
  
headphones. She was crying as she lipped the words to the song. His hard, steady gaze settled on this woman, a  
  
jaded angel. He slowly stepped closer to her, knowing that he was lucky to even get this glimpse of her. He reached  
  
her finally, afraid to disturb her concentration to the song. The only thing that drove him to do it was her tears.  
  
Jason: Uh, excuse me She jerked around with a start, she was embarassed that anyone had seen her crying. She quickly wiped the tears  
  
from her face.  
  
Courtney: Yeah?  
  
Jason: What's the matter, I saw you crying  
  
Courtney: I don't really wanna talk about it.  
  
Jason: Are you sure? I'll try to help.  
  
Courtney: I'm sure  
  
Jason: alright then, what music are you listening to?  
  
Courtney: Uh, right now? She motioned to the headphones at this  
  
Jason: yeah  
  
Courtney: this is jewel's peices of you  
  
Jason: Really? That's cool. What else are you into?  
  
Courtney: My favorite band of all time would have to be aerosmith, I love james taylor, I really like billie holiday, and I really love Billy joel  
  
Jason: Do you really? those are all some of my favorites. I'm also really into punk though, not many people know that about me. anyway, what's your name?  
  
Courtney: I'm such a dork, My names courtney, and you are?  
  
Jason: I 'm Jason. You wanna go get some coffee or something?  
  
She gladly accepted and they walked around the mall together, sipping their coffee and talking. Courtney was talking  
  
and suddenly stopped mid sentence. She looked ahead, her gaze met with the menacing eyes of her fear 


	5. How Can You Break Me This Way?

"Oh my God A.j." Courtney said shocked, petrified, and angry all at once. She glanced  
  
towards Jason, then back to the cold orbs of this evil, evil man. Jason was in disbeleif.  
  
This sweet girl knew his brother. "A.J., You know her?" Jason said with confusion. "I'm  
  
suprised she didn't mention me, oh wait. not really." He said with that same arrogant face.  
  
Courtney was so afraid of what she knew was coming. "Come on Courtney. We're  
  
going." A.J. said, grabbing the top of her arm. "Ow, A.J., I'm not coming." she said with a  
  
sudden burst of boldness. "what did you say to me?" He yelled, jerking her closer to him  
  
"She said she's not coming." Jason said, firmly stepping between them. "You're defending  
  
some one who's playing us both?" A.j. asked "It's not like that. We were just talking, I'm  
  
sick of not being able to talk to anyone" she said peeking around the broad, chisled  
  
shoulder of Jason "I can't believe you said that. I guess you're right though. let's go talk."  
  
he said, suddenly very sympathetic She was such a sucker for him. "O.K." she said. Now  
  
Jason was truely shocked. "Courtney, I saw the look of fear in your eyes when you saw  
  
him. Don't do this to yourself" Jason said, turning around and looking her in the eye. She  
  
ignored him some how, and followed A.J. Jason solemnly sat on a bench, wishing she  
  
hadn't left. When he was with her, he didn't have the sadness that he felt before. He hadn't  
  
even desired the drugs and alcohol like he was now. He made his way to the men's room,  
  
an all to familiar routine.  
Courtney and A.j. went outside, behind the building. Before she knew what was  
  
happpening she was on the ground. She quickly got up. "You don't have this power over  
  
me. you say you love me, you don't know what love is" she yelled in tears. This obviously  
  
pissed him off. he threw her to the ground again and kicked her in the gut. "I don't have  
  
this power over you? cause it sure looks like I'm the one in charge here" he yelled,  
  
thrusting his foot into her again and again. She was sobbing and struggling for breath as  
  
he had knocked the wind out of her. He reached down and grabbed a handful of hair  
  
lifting her up to face him. a clump of hair was stck to her red, damp face. He punched her,  
  
instantly causing blood to seep from a spilt brow. He then dropped her like yesterdays  
  
garbage. he walked away leaving her there, bleeding and crying. She thought he may have  
  
broken her rib but she wasn't sure. She reached down and felt them, one obviously  
  
misshapen. She was now more terrified than ever. 


	6. So This Is How It Feels

He got the needle out and stared at it with such resentment. he took off his jacket and  
  
slowly rolled up the sleeve to his tight black shirt. He saw the scars on his arm, and then  
  
he closed his eyes, picturing Courtney. With that he decided to go out back and throw it  
  
in the dumpster.  
  
Courtney lifted up her shirt enough to see the rib. she sighed in relief to see that it was  
  
just a bruised bump. She hurt so badly physicly, but the emotional portion was 1,000,000  
  
times worse. She struggled to bring herself to her feet. Once she had caught her footing,  
  
she tryed to wipe up the blood that was all over. Just then she heard quiet footsteps  
  
screach to a hault. She prayed to God it was A.J., He was obviously the only one who  
  
knew. She slowly looked up to see the blue gaze of Jason. "holy shit. Did he do this to  
  
you?" He said rushing to her aid. She had to throw together a lie as quickly as possible.  
  
She whiped up some more tears "No, these two guys came up and they searched my  
  
pockets, and when they realized that I didn't have any money, they beat me up" she said  
  
convincingly "Oh my god, sweetheart" he said pulling her into a hug. She never knew a  
  
hug was supposed to feel so good. she pulled him as tightly to her as possible, not a gap  
  
between their bodies. He couldn't believe that feelings could bloom so fast. "Courtney.  
  
My brother is bad news, I'm not telling you what to do but I think you should stop seeing  
  
him" he said "Sometimes I think I should. But I can't" she said, putting her hands on his  
  
chest and admiring his arms around her waist. "Why not?" he asked with concern "guilt I  
  
guess. I can't break his heart" she lied. He stared at her a moment, when she suddenly  
  
winced. "oh, Jeez I forgot. come on you're going to the hospital" Jason said placing her  
  
arm over his shoulders like a human crutch. "NO!" she screamed much louder than  
  
intended "Why not? Courtney, you're hurt." he said "I'm fine, I am gonna need a ride  
  
home though, I'm kinda light headed." she said "Well. If you aren't scard of a little wind"  
  
He said teasingly. She grinned "Why's that?" she asked "I rode here on my motercycle"  
  
He said with his sexy little half smile. "oh, no that ain't gonna work" she said laughing  
  
"What, are you scard?" he said smiling even bigger. "no I just, I've never ridden a  
  
motercycle before." she said looking down, still smiling "Well your first time can be with  
  
me then." He said She gave him a strange look and he suddenly realized why "Oh god,  
  
not like that I mean, I meant well, i just" he stuttered out "wow, talk about open mouth  
  
insert foot" he said as she laughed at him. She walked ahead of him, trying not to limp. he  
  
got on his bike and handed her a helmet. she got on and he started it. She jumped at the  
  
sound. "It's ok!" he assured her. she wrapped her arms around his waist. He paused,  
  
reached around her, and slid her forward directly against him. "You gotta stay close so  
  
you don't fall off" he said. she grinned and lowered her arms, dangerously close to places  
  
she should not be thinking of getting close to. She pressed her cheek nervously to his  
  
leather covered back. He pulled onto the highway, giggling at how tight she squeezed  
  
him. She was doing this partially from nerves, and partially because she REALLY wanted  
  
to. They made there way to the same look out he always went to. He stopped  
  
and they got off. "I would have taken you straight home but, well I don't know where you  
  
live." He said winking at her. "Oh, I'm sure that's why." she laughed. She walked closer to  
  
the edge and smiled at the view. "This place is truly a beautiful sight" she said. Jason  
  
wasn't looking at the view "takes one to know one" He said honestly. He walked over to  
  
her smiled then sat down. She sat down between his legs, leaning against his muscular  
  
chest. before they knew it, they were both asleep. 


	7. I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, she smiled and snuggled into the rock-hard chest beneath  
  
her. Then she realized that she had spent the night out there. "Damn!" she yelled standing  
  
up, startling Jason awake. "Damn is right" he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What  
  
am I gonna tell my mom?" She said, pacing in a panic. "Hey calm down, we'll think of  
  
something." he said standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Why are you so  
  
sweet to me. you don't even know me" she said looking into the sweetest, most sincere  
  
eyes she'd ever seen. "I know you. I've known you my whole life. I've seen you over and  
  
over." he said confusing her greatly "How is that? We just met yesterday." she said,  
  
walking closer causing his hands to fall from her shoulders to the small of her back. "I've  
  
seen you in my dreams" he said with a smile.  
  
Maybe it's intuition, but somethings you just don't question like in your eyes i see my future in an instant And there it goes I think I've found my best friend  
  
"Jason, I'm supposed to love A.J., but if I do than why does this feel so right, and why are  
  
all these feelings taking over so quickly?" She asked with a hint of tears in her voice  
  
"Somethings are just supposed to happen" he whispered in that deep breathy voice of his.  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
She wrapped both arms around the back of his neck, just as he reached his  
  
one hand to her face running his fingers over her lips. playfully, she took the tip of his  
  
thumb in her lips. All the oxygen was squeezed out of him with this. He ran his hand  
  
halfway threw her hair, then just held her head with it, the other hand pulling her even  
  
closer to him by the small of her back. Finally there lips met, electricity flowing through  
  
them.  
There's just no level reason Only this since of completion And in your eyes I see the missing peices I'm searching for I think I've found my way home  
  
Her knee weakened at the feeling of his tongue smoothly inching past her lips. their  
  
mouth moved in a syncrenized dance that only they knew the steps to. He tugged gentyl at  
  
her bottom lip with his teeth, which made her want him even more. It was crazy how you  
  
can fall for someone in just an exact second. His hands slid down past her back, he lifted  
  
her up as she wrapped her legs around him. They leaned against a nearby tree as there  
  
love flowed.  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
"Let's get out of here" she said breathlessly "I have my own apartment, you wanna go  
  
there?" he asked in the same breathless manor "yeah" She said. they ran to his motercycle,  
  
and he drove faster than he ever had before. She had her first 4 fingers in his pants, her  
  
thumbs clasping them. They had fallen in love over the course of a day a night and a  
  
morning. This woman sitting behind him was the answer to his prayers. he didn't need the  
  
drugs anymore, he had a healthier one. It went by Courtney.  
  
A thousand angels dance around you I am complete now that I found you I knew I love you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life Iknew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life 


	8. I Think God I Found You

The second the bike was in the driveway, she pulled her helmet off and threw it. They pulled there lips together, his  
  
hands sliding from her shoulders, to her back, to her waist, to er rear, at which point he lifted her effortlessy and she  
  
wrapped her legs around him. They stumbbled inside like this, collapsing on the bed. She slid his jacket past his  
  
shoulder and it fell to the ground. He lifted his arms as she peeled his tight black t-shirt over his head, reavealing his  
  
sculpted, rock-hard, sexy pecs and abs. She smiled at this. He unbuttoned her shirt, his fingers made clumsy by  
  
anticapation and sheer desire. as the sides parted he placed kisses down her neck, then down her breastbone, and  
  
then down her ab-enforced stomach, then back up in reverse order. She tore wildly at his belt, finally throwing it to  
  
the other side of the room. She undid his pants, then rolled over straddling him. He smiled at this. She took her shirt  
  
the rest of the way off, then tossed his jeans off the edge off the edge of the bed. He traced his fingers up her spine,  
  
sending chills all over her. He tor open her black lace bra, then rolled over, holding her so sincerely. she dropped her  
  
bra to the floor, he took her jeans off. she reached down to his black boxer-breifs, and then it hit her. she sat up some  
  
"STOP! I can't do this." she said "You're right, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have pushed you I was only thinking of  
  
myself and what I..." he got out before she cut him off. "NO, no no. you DEFINATELY were Not pushing me. Believe  
  
me I want to so badly" she said "Then what?" he asked as she took hi face in her hands. "I am still with A.J. and I  
  
swore I'd never cheat on him so we can't make love until I break up with him." she said "I understand. When will  
  
you?" he asked gathering her clothing and hand it to her. "thanks, and whenever the time is right. very soon in other  
  
words." she smiled. He threw on his clothes as did she, and he kissed her lips so softly. "Where can we go that A.J.  
  
won't be?" he asked. "hmmm... There is a HUGE music store near here, it's called" she said "Audiothreapy" he  
  
interrupted with a smile. "Yeah that's the place! CD's everywhere, guitars in the back sweetness!" she said. He  
  
nodded and they were off. first they stopped at her house to change her close. As she went inside she could have  
  
sworn she heard something. And what's the shadow from? 


	9. Love Took Me By Suprise

She looked to the figure, and grabbed the baseball bat that they had hanging on the wall. She held it stiff in her hand  
  
and swung as she kicked on the lights. what ever it was was dodged the bat just in time. It was her brother ric. (you'll  
  
understand soon!) "OH GOOD GOD! Don't scare me like that! Jesus Ric!"she yelled tossing the bat. "Me scare you?  
  
I'm the one who was being swung at!" he said She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Where have you been  
  
anyway?" he asked "Out" she said randomly, not even stopping or turning her head. "With who?" he asked. She  
  
was fed up with him interrogating her and following her. "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" she yelled. Ric was  
  
suprised. He walked to the window and parted the blinds seeing Jason on his bike. "Oh hell no. You ain't seeing  
  
him." he said. "What are you gonna do about it?" she yelled from her room as she undressed. "Whatever it takes" he  
  
said walking in. She was in her bra and panties at the moment. He didn't even blink. "Good lord, get the hell out!" she  
  
said pulling her t-shirt over her head.He giggled and walked out slowly. What is with him? "you can't stop me from  
  
being with Jason." she said pulling on her faded flares. "What about A.J.?" he asked. "I ended it with him" she lied.  
  
"Why? he was a great kid. you two were so meant to be" He said. "UGH! you have no idea!" she yelled, almost  
  
finished. "Well maybe A.J. wasn't for you but I know somebody who is." he said eerily. "Who?" she asked  
  
fearfully. He was acting even stranger than usual. "Anyone but Jason." he smirked, trying to cover his last strange  
  
coment. "What ever, I'm outta here" she said going to the door. "He'll just break your heart!" he yelled increasingly  
  
loud as she got further and further away. she slammed the door in his face. "Get me out of here!" she said pulling on  
  
a helmet and hopping on the back of his bike. They drove quickly there and marveled at all of the music stuff they  
  
had. First they went through countless CD's and bought a few. Then they went to the back, where the music  
  
instruments were. She picked up a Taylor, red, acoustic guitar and sat down ust staring at it for a moment. "It's so  
  
beautiful." she said. "Yeah it is." He said "You play?" she asked suprised "Maybe" he said taking it from her. He  
  
started to play an incredibly complex song which she recignized instantly. "Oh my God, that's one of my favorite  
  
songs." she said just watching him play. She'd never been more attracted to anybody in her life than him at that  
  
moment.They both were lipping the words to the song "Hotel California" by the eagles. They walked around the  
  
store gazing at other things. "Ok, what is your favorite song of all time." he said "oh no, you can't make me pick just  
  
one!" she giggled. "well for sure you can pick 5 favorite songs." he said smiling at her. "Nope." she said, not even  
  
reacting. "Fine, ten." he said. "ok, in no given order, And So It Goes by Billy Joel, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, Dream  
  
On by Aerosmith, Name by The Goo Goo Dolls, Fire and Rain by James Taylor, Foolish Games by Jewel, I'm a Fool  
  
To Want you by Billie Holiday, Hotel California by The Eagles, I Want To Be Sedated by The Ramones, Wild Horses  
  
by The Rolling Stones, and Don't Speak by No Doubt. " she said. "That was 11" he said taking her hand. "So I can't  
  
pick 10 songs out of ten billion and twenty that I love, so what." said. He laughed so hard at her. He hadn't laughed  
  
for real in a long time. "well you may as well add four and make it 15" he said "Ok then, It's only rock and roll by the  
  
rolling stones, Piano Man by Billy Joel, Stairway to Heaven by Led Zepplin, and, hmmm..."she said thinking "mmm let  
  
it be by the beatles" he said, thinking of his own favorite songs. "Actually, yeah that would be it. thank you. and  
  
how'd you know that?" she asked. "cause all of those are my favorite songs. well I'd probably substitute one with  
  
Hell Song by Sum 41 or Stay Together For The Kids by Blink 182. but other than that it was exact. "Crazy. we have so  
  
much in common." she said looking into his eyes. "Well, where can we eat, that A.J. won't be." he said "He hates  
  
pizza. god he's weird." she said. her skin crawled at the mention of his name. "That's stupid. So how about Sbarro's?  
  
that place is great." he said. "MMMMM.... sounds great." she said. they drove on over there, Courtney falling  
  
harder for the motercycle, and especially for Jason. 


	10. We're In The Present

They ordered two slices of pepperoni and sat down to eat. He pulled the chair out for her and she laughed.  
  
"You don't seem like one of them guys." she said with a smile. "Oh don't I?" he asked sarcastically. He took  
  
his jacket off and she noticed something on his arm. "What's that?" she asked grabbing his arm to flip it over.  
  
"Um, nothing, it's nothing. He said jerking his arm off the table. "What? Why won't you let me see?" she  
  
asked. "Why do you want to?" he said, trying to pull his arm away from her. He jerked it in the air. She  
  
stood up and hung from his arm, thinking that it would move. He didn't budge. *God he's strong* she  
  
thought. Then she did a chin up on his arm, causing his elbow to bend. So she did it again, to which his arm  
  
collapsed. And she saw the scars. She saw his past. She saw his sin and fault. His face was red. He couldn't  
  
look her in the eye. It made him a child, not wanted the judgement that was sure to come. "Are those..." she  
  
started. She didn't know what to say. "YES! THEY'RE FROM HEROINE OK! THEY ARE DRUG  
  
SCARS!" he yelled, not meaning to raise his voice. Her eyes were big and she looked terrified. "Courtney  
  
I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm sorry that I'm a loser and didn't tell you." he said  
  
standing up to walk away. "No, Jase, sit down. We'll talk ok?" she said grabbing his hand. He sat down and  
  
she stared into his eyes. "Are you still using?" she asked. "No, I swear to you I'm clean." He said "well  
  
when did you stop?" she asked him. She had so many questions and so little time. "God, you're gonna hate  
  
me for this. I just stopped, like really really recently." He said. "Like. when, and why?" she said, hoping  
  
that he wasn't a loser. She couldn't imagine him being a loser though. "I stopped because of you. Feelings  
  
took over from the second I saw you." He said. He was going to say more, but she shut him up with a  
  
powerful kiss. She didn't sare that he used before, he had stopped and he loved her and that's all that  
  
mattered. When there lips parted, she placed a hand on his cheek. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Were in  
  
the present. And as far as I'm concerned, we're in the future to." She said. "We do have a future together. I  
  
can feel it." He said. They finished eating and left. He dropped Courtney about a ¼ mile from her house, in  
  
case A.J. was there or something. He gave her a long kiss goodbye not wanting to leave her. She didn't  
  
want to go either. She was ready to cry as she watched him drive away. She walked to her house and saw  
  
A.J.'s car in the drive. "Oh God. What do I do." She stopped to think a minute and decided that it had to  
  
end. She went inside and saw him sitting quietly on the couch. He stood up when she came in. "Hey." He  
  
said, happier than usual. "Hey." She said looking to the ground. "I need to talk to you." He said nervously.  
  
"I need to talk to you to." She said. Things were so awkward right then. They sat down on the couch.  
  
"Babe, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that I have so many issues. I do love you though  
  
Courtney. I really do." he said sincerely. "A.J., what you did is not ok. You beat the hell out of me. If I  
  
didn't have make-up on right now, you have to see my big blue bruises. It doesn't just break my skin. It  
  
breaks my soul" she said, voice cracking with the last part. Then he surprised her beyond belief. 


	11. Angst Filled Teen

He burst into tears. She had never seen him cry before, and now he was sobbing. "I love you so much. I'd  
  
kill myself if we ever broke up. I'm so sorry." He said. How could she break up with him now? In a dazed  
  
confusion she took his held his head to her chest to comfort him. She couldn't break up with a guy who just  
  
said he'd kill himself if she did! He looked up and kissed her lips. She had never seen him in weakness  
  
before. Honestly, she liked it. It was all she could not to slap him around and ask him how it feels. But she  
  
didn't. She just held him close to her heart. "I've gotta go. Thank you so much for understanding Courtney.  
  
You're and angel." He said. "Bye." She said. He was almost out he door when he turned around. "I really  
  
couldn't handle losing you." He said leaving. She nodded and the minute he left, she burst into tears. Not  
  
only had She lied to Jason, but she felt sympathy for the monster who beat her. Just then the back door  
  
opened. It was her mom. "COURTNEY! Where have you been young lady!" she yelled when she was in  
  
the room. "I've been with A.J." she lied. "No she hasn't" came Ric's voice. Great. He's here to. "Oh  
  
really." Her mom said turning to face Ric. Courtney was behind her back, motioning for him to keep his  
  
mouth shut. "Where was she then?" her mom asked. Courtney made a puppy-dog face and praying hands.  
  
"I don't know I was just teasing." He said with a sly smile. "Oh. You were with A.J. all night?" her mom  
  
said, turning around again. "NO, uh, he dropped me off at Tara's house last night. "Oh. Okay then. Next  
  
time call though. Okay?" she said going to the kitchen. Ric got about an inch from her face. "You owe me  
  
so big." He said, almost sounding dirty. "Fine, but would you stop being so weird!" she whispered after  
  
stepping back. She closed her door and started to blare one of the CD's she had just bought, The Best of  
  
Nirvana. She was listening to a slightly gushier one, until her mom stormed into the room. "TURN IT  
  
OFF!" she screamed. She did and was confused by her anger. "Ma, what's wrong?" Courtney asked. "I just  
  
called Tara's parents. They said that you were not there and that they haven't seen you in two weeks!" she  
  
yelled. Courtney turned red not knowing what to do. "So tell me Courtney. Did you spend the night at  
  
A.J.'s house?" she said. Courtney was mad. Why was her mom prying into her private life? "It's none of your  
  
business!" she yelled right back. "I think it is!" Her mom yelled. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she  
  
screamed even louder. "You are grounded for three months! No phone, no television, no friends, no  
  
boyfriends, and no computer." Her mom yelled walking out of the room. She tuned her stereo back on to  
  
the loudest level, blaring "You know you're right" by Nirvana. She screamed with the lyrics. She was a  
  
very angst filled teen. She listened to her music until she heard her mother getting ready for bed. She shut it  
  
off and waited for her to go to bed. The moment she did, she picked up her phone and dialed Jason's  
  
number.  
  
Jason: Hello?  
  
Courtney: Hey babe.  
  
Jason: Courtney! Hi! I'm surprised you're up this late  
  
Courtney: Is that a joke? I'm nocturnal! Anyway I've got some bad news.  
  
Jason: what is it?  
  
Courtney: I'm grounded for the next three months, so I'll have to call at weird hours, and sneak out my window.  
  
Jason: Or you could obey your mom.  
  
Courtney: No, then I couldn't see you or talk to you and I couldn't handle that.  
  
Jason: why do you love me? You barely know me.  
  
Courtney: I know you really well. I just haven't known you long.  
  
Jason: true. I feel the same way.  
  
Courtney: You wanna do something tomorrow?  
  
Jason: Course I do!  
  
Courtney: I know! Ok it'll be a surprise. I'll pick you up tomorrow at like 12:30 PM ok? Mom works til 10:00 PM tomorrow.  
  
Jason: can't you just give me a hint?  
  
Courtney: ok. Dress in something you don't mind to get dirty!  
  
Jason: oooookaaaay. I'll be sure to do that.  
  
Courtney: Well, I'd better go  
  
Jason: ok. I love you.  
  
Courtney: I love you too.  
  
She hung up, guilt clenching her heart. Why didn't she say anything!?! 


	12. Just One Problem

She closed her eyes and went to sleep, so confused on why she didn't tell A.J. that it was  
  
over and more so that she didn't tell Jason that she saw A.J. She dreamt of Jason rescuing  
  
her, and then of A.J.'s tears. She slowly drifted awake to the sound of her alarm. She got  
  
up and took a shower. She dressed quickly in a white tank top and blue jogging pants.  
  
She had on almost no make-up on, and yet her natural beauty was breath taking. She got  
  
the necessary items for their date, climbed into her little black car and headed for Jason's  
  
apartment. She soon arrived and knocked on the door. When he opened it she smiled so  
  
sweetly. He had on a VERY dark gray, baggy, hooded sweatshirt and a pair of baggy  
  
dark jeans. He looked so cute! "Hey baby!" he said in his soft husky voice. "Hey!" she  
  
said, throwing her arms around him. "So what's this big surprise? You're killing me!" he  
  
said as they released. "Close your eyes." She said He did but with a wary smirk. "Open  
  
em'" she said with that cute tone of her's. "I can't exactly see with a blindfold on!" he  
  
said reaching for it. She slapped his hand. "My point exactly! Now come- along." She  
  
said, taking his hand and leading him to the car. He got in and they rode silently to there  
  
destination. She got in and out several times and then finally she opened his door. "O.k.  
  
come on!" she said taking his hands. They walked a little ways, and then she took his  
  
blindfold off. To one side of him was a peaceful, small pond. On the other side was a  
  
dense woods. In front of him was a cozy cabin. Then he noticed the edge of the lake. It  
  
had a teeny-tiny boat with a little picnic set up inside. "Did you do all this?" he asked in  
  
astonishment. "Yeah. All for you baby." She smiled. They got in the boat and rowed out  
  
to the center of the quiet pond. Shading them were several willow and oak trees, kind of  
  
forming a roof over them. They enjoyed their lunch, and more so each other's company.  
  
When they finished, he laid on his back, her laying on her back on top of him, and  
  
pointed out funny shaped clouds. "Ooooh! Look look look! That one looks like Kurt  
  
Cobain!" she yelled while pointing to the sky. "You have got one wild imagination. It's  
  
more of a Steven Tyler if you ask me." He said teasingly. The clouds got darker and  
  
darker and before they knew it. "I think I just felt a rain drop." Courtney said. Then  
  
they felt a few rain drops. And then it was a full blast down pour. They rowed quickly to  
  
shore, but were already soaked. Courtney started to run for the door of the cabin, but  
  
Jason just watched her. "Aren't you coming?!?" she yelled over the sound of the  
  
pounding rain and to cover the distance. "I could ask you the same question!" he smiled.  
  
He ran past the shade of the trees and into an open grassy area. He spread his arms out  
  
and lifted them towards the sky. "Woohoohoo!" he shouted happily. She started to run  
  
after him and once she got close enough, she grabbed his arm trying to drag him to the  
  
cabin. "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" she yelled. "If I am, it's because of you!" he said  
  
spinning around with his open arms. "you're gonna catch a cold!" she said crossing her  
  
arms. "If you want me to come in so bad, catch me!" he said running. She finally smiled  
  
and ran after him. "YOU ARE SUCH A LOON!" she yelled after him. He laughed. From  
  
no where there was a mud spot, which he instantly slipped in. Unable to stop herself, she  
  
toppled right over him. They laughed there on the ground for awhile when things  
  
suddenly got serious. He slid his body on top of hers and gave her a soft kiss on the nose.  
  
She rubbed her nose across his then, loving him each second a little bit more. He kissed  
  
her chin, which trailed across her jaw, which trailed down her neck, and then back to her  
  
chin. His lips separated from her skin a moment, to look her in the eye. As if to tease her  
  
he rubbed his lips against hers, never taking them. The suspense was killing her. Tension  
  
was building upon itself. "you want it?" he whispered, breath tickling her neck. She  
  
nodded breathlessly. He moved his face so it was so close to hers that every word he  
  
spoke caused their lips to knick. "Do you need it?" he said. She gave this deep throaty  
  
moan/growl as she nodded. He suddenly crashed their mouths together passionately. No  
  
matter how much of eachother they took in each movement of their mouths, it wasn't  
  
enough. There was on problem though. She was still with A.J. Would they be able to stop  
  
themselves from going any further? 


	13. Embarassment

They made their way into the cabin, lips never separating. She had already started a fire in the fireplace,  
  
which was convenient. He dropped her on the rug in front of the fireplace. He collapsed on her, every  
  
ounce of his weight on her, making her want to scream in bliss. His hands slid up her back as they kissed,  
  
when it kind of came down on him. He stopped moving, and she ignored it at first, kissing his cheekbone,  
  
and his ear. He still didn't react, so in between kisses on his neck she spoke to him. "Baby. what's  
  
wrong?" she asked. He snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, we can't do this though." He said, causing her to look  
  
him in the face. "Why?" she asked. "Because of A.J." he said. She took a breath of relief. "I don't give a  
  
damn about A.J." she said as she continued to kiss him. He pushed her away gently. "Babe, he said that you  
  
were sleeping with all those other guys, don't let it be true. I can't let you cheat on him with me." He said.  
  
She looked so sad and disappointed. "I'm sorry, but baby I still love you more than anything. You saved  
  
me." He said, rubbing his forehead on hers. "I love you too." She said airily. They cuddled on the rug for  
  
over an hour in silence. Finally, she annulled the silence. "I forgot the rest of the plan." She said with a  
  
smile. "What?" he asked with a smile. "She walked over to her bag, grabbed something and ran out side.  
  
He paused for a moment. "COME ON JAS!" She yelled. He slowly walked out and saw that she had a foot  
  
ball in her hand. "CATCH!" she yelled. She pelted it at him with surprising speed. He caught and ran like  
  
crazy past her. "NO FAIR!" she yelled as she took off after him. She was pretty close, when she lunged at  
  
him, meaning to grab his ankles. She missed. She got his pant legs instead. Of all days for him to be ankled  
  
in front of his girlfriend, but the day that he wasn't wearing underwear. "Ah, shit!" he yelled grabbing at  
  
his pants. Unfortunately, pant are easier to pull down when they are buttoned and zipped than to pull up  
  
when they are buttoned and zipped. Courtney was stifling laughter at this time. He franticly tried to yank  
  
up his jeans, then had to stop, unbutton and unzip them, and finally pull them up, concealing the huge sight  
  
that Courtney had already seen. She was grinning. He slowly turned around, blushing like nothing she'd  
  
ever seen. "I'm sorry." She said, curling her lips in trying not to laugh. "Whatever." He said kicking the  
  
ground with nerves. "Babe, let me tell you something. You don't have to be embarrassed. Now if you had a  
  
growth problem, then maybe, but trust me, you don't have a problem with size." She said. He was still  
  
embarrassed. She stood up and kissed his cheek. "You don't ever have to be embarrassed with me." She  
  
said. He smiled then. "I have one more Thing planned." She said. She went inside and 5 minutes later she  
  
came out in a tube top bikini. It was bright orange with two cherries on the top. He made this deep throaty  
  
noise when she stepped out. "Good Lord you're beautiful." He said airily. "Thank you, not true but thank  
  
you." She said. She ran and dove into the pond, putting a smile on Jason's face. He started to run towards  
  
the pond, kicking off his shoes and tearing off his shirt on the way. As he surfaced, his nose gently rubbed  
  
Courtney's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they went under the surface. She opened her eyes in  
  
time to see him crash their mouths together. They shared an even more intense, sensual, and passionate kiss  
  
than they had ever had before. Since they were under water, they couldn't here the tires crushing gravel.  
  
They couldn't see the car pull up. They couldn't hear or see the person step out. That could be a huge  
  
mistake. A HUGE mistake. 


	14. When I Fall In Love

They surfaced and started to splash and laugh so hard that their cheeks hurt. "well, would you look at that."  
  
They heard Ric's voice say. "Well baby sister, I think you had better get home, before I call mother, or  
  
maybe even A.J. to come and pick you up." He said walking closer to the pond. "How the hell did you  
  
know I was here?" She demanded. "I saw your plans when I was looking through your room, but that's  
  
besides the point. What are you doing here with this scum?" he said He is not scum, and stay the hell out  
  
of my room! She yelled. "Stop being a mysterious bitch and I will!" he said. Jason couldn't handle anyone  
  
calling her names. He shot out of that water faster that you can say flash. He tackled Ric and grabbed his  
  
throat. DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME? He screamed louder than he ever  
  
had before. Ric's lips were blue, every vein in his neck and face were bulging, and his eyes looked like  
  
they'' pop out at any moment. "Jason, get off of him, you're going to kill him!" Courtney screamed. After a  
  
few more seconds he let go, to which Ric started coughing and gasping like mad. "Let's just go babe." She  
  
said putting her hand on his glistening, sculpted chest. "Fine." He said, giving a threatening look to the  
  
limp  
  
Ric, still lying on the ground. Courtney and Jason went into the cabin and started to change. He couldn't  
  
take his eye off of her. When she took off the top to her bathing suit, all the oxygen was squeezed from  
  
him. He came up behind her and touched her smooth back. She froze with nervousness, wanting him so  
  
much. She turned around slowly, and he was even more amazed. She was the most beautiful person that  
  
he'd ever seen in his entire life. The kiss they shared was so intense that neither of them had been prepared,  
  
it almost knocked them over. They collapsed into a recliner and kissed so deeply. She stopped then, placing  
  
her head on his chest. "I know we can't go further, it's just. you're so beautiful. I had to kiss you" he said.  
  
"No explanations. I needed that kiss more than you could know." She said. They finished changing and  
  
packed up the car. He held her hand as they drove along. She had tears in her eyes thinking about the fact  
  
that in fifteen minutes, she had to go home. without Jason. She laid her head on his shoulder and he  
  
wrapped his free arm around and held her hand with it. He too was finding it harder and harder to deal with  
  
life when Courtney was not around. They reached his house and he killed the engine. They got out and she  
  
followed him inside. They stood in front of the door just staring at each other. Finally, he spoke up. "I'm  
  
gonna miss you so much angel." He said giving her a hug. "I'll miss you two babe." She said gripping him  
  
so tightly. He started to sway, so she swayed with him. Then he surprised her. He had such a pretty singing  
  
voice. Tears escaped her eyes as they shared this dance, his words sang burned into her heart.  
  
"When I fall in love, it will be forever or I'll never fall in love. In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it's begun, and to many moonlight kiss seem to cool in the warmth of the sun. When I give my heart, it will be completely, or I'll never give my heart. And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too is when I fall in love with you. And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too is when I fall in love with you."  
  
He held her there as he had been, and then, they had to part. She turned around for just a moment to see him again. When she pulled out, he stepped outside and watched her pull away until he could see her no more. Tears welled in his eyes, for he didn't know when they could see each other again. 


	15. Making Me Bleed

Tomorrow, they had to go back to school. Things were going to be hard. Jason was older than she was so  
  
they wouldn't see each other much, if at all. But they could try to meet up somehow and then her mother  
  
and Ric wouldn't affect them. Of course, they'd have to steer clear of A.J. and his few, emphasis on FEW,  
  
friends. She sat on her bed crying as she had since he started to sing to her. At this memory, she closed her  
  
eyes and started to sway gently, lipping the words going through her mind, Dwelling on the line  
  
*And the moment that I can feel that you feel that way too, is when I fall in love with you*  
  
She could almost feel his arms around her and with this comfort, her crying ceased and she lay down.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Courtney, Courtney!" she heard, shaking her from her slumber. There stood Jason. "Baby! What are you  
  
doing here?" she asked with a smile. He pushed her down. "Step off bitch!" he said. "Jason, what the hell is  
  
going on?" she asked. He didn't bother answering at first. Then he did, but not with words. The hard slap  
  
across her cheek spoke for itself. She whimpered in pain and fear, and started sobbing. He grabbed her  
  
ponytail and drug her down the hall. "JASON! NO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" she  
  
screamed in sobs. He threw her. Next thing she knew he was straddling her, and a heavy hand swiped the  
  
other side of her face. She couldn't understand, it went against everything that she thought she knew. He  
  
then continued to heave his fist into her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. He jammed his knuckles  
  
to her teeth, loosening one and causing her to dislocate her jaw. As he continued to beat her, she started to  
  
feel herself drifting away.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Courtney! Courtney wake-up!" she heard. She opened her eyes and saw Jason's face. She screamed an ear  
  
splitting scream and jumped out of bed and to the other side of the room. Jason looked confused and started  
  
to walk towards her cautiously. She held her fists up, ready to fight. "I'm not going to let you hurt me  
  
again!" she screamed. He was so confused, he would never hurt her. He took a step towards her, not  
  
expecting what came. She grabbed a lamp and hit him over the head knocking him out. She stood over him  
  
for a moment, anger, fear, and adrenaline taking her power to think. She started to run into the living room  
  
when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she instantly grabbed the same bat that she had almost hit Ric with  
  
and held it defensively in her hands. She hadn't heard the phone ringing, until the answering machine  
  
picked up. "Hey Courtney, this is mom, I'm not coming home tonight, your Grandma is sick and so I'm  
  
gonna stay with her, I love you, Bye!" She started to cry, her mom was her last hope. "Courtney, I'd never  
  
hurt you, what is wrong?" he said. "YOU ALREADY HURT ME! STAY AWAY!" she screamed. So he  
  
did the only thing that he could think to do. 


	16. Don't Ever Stop

And the moment that I can feel that you feel that way to, is when I fall in love with you he sang. Her  
  
body went near limp; she dropped the bat and fell into his embrace. She realized that it had only been a  
  
nightmare. She started to cry as he held her up. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you" she said in a tear-weakened  
  
voice. He held her to his chest, kissing her fore head, and letting his lips rest there as he spoke. "It's ok, It's  
  
ok. I love you too." He said. She reached up and touched his face, and felt something warm. She looked up  
  
and saw that it was blood from where she had hit him before. "Oh God!" she said, more pain welling in her  
  
eyes. "No, Courtney I'm fine. I'm fine really!" he said, forcing a smile to reassure her, even though he  
  
didn't want to smile. He was to worried about her. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Now that  
  
they knew that Her mom wouldn't be home, and Ric again was staying at a friends, they had free reign. He  
  
lay down beside her, holding her gently. "Hold me as tight as you can." She said, sounding as if she were in  
  
desperation. He squeezed her small body as close to him as he could, his eyes closed tightly. She nuzzled  
  
his chest, then turned her head slightly. "Just hold me, and don't stop. Don't ever stop." She said as if it  
  
took every ounce of oxygen in her lungs to get those words out. He had no intentions of letting go of her.  
  
She went to sleep long before he did, he watched her with the most love- stricken face imaginable.  
  
He finally did drift away, to dream of her. As they finally woke up, they realized that they were still  
  
squeezing the daylights out of each other, which made them smile. He started to sit up, so they could get  
  
ready, but she wouldn't let go. "No not yet, I have to memorize this moment, this feeling." She whispered.  
  
He held her to him again, taking everything in, then leaning down and kissing her on the nose, and then her  
  
lips. "Now we gotta get ready babe." he said in a scarcely audible voice. "I know." She said, obviously  
  
disappointed. He felt so bad that he had to stop holding her. "I'm sorry. I lied." He said looking to the  
  
ground. "About what?" She asked trying to catch his stern gaze. "I told you I'd never stop holding you, and  
  
I did stop." He said. She turned his face towards her with her palm. "You didn't lie. Because you took a  
  
hold of my heart that first day I met you, and you haven't let go." She said smiling at the memory. He  
  
smiled back at her then leaned into her hand, which was now supporting his head. She wanted so badly too  
  
take his lips into hers, but she knew that if she did, she would never be able to stop. "Let's go find you some  
  
clothes babe." She said finally. He nodded and stood up. He followed her into Ric's room, wear she pulled  
  
out a black T-shirt and some jeans. He eyed them cautiously, then took them. He went into the bathroom to  
  
try them on, and just as he'd suspected. "Babe, what's taking you so long? Let me in!" she said through the  
  
door. " um, Court, I don't think these clothes are going to work." He said plainly. "Oh why not? Just let  
  
me in." as hesitant as he was, he slowly opened the door, Courtney pausing, and then exploding with  
  
laughter. The jeans were cutting off the circulation in his thighs, the ends of them were above his ankles,  
  
and the shirt appeared to be sleeveless and it showed his tummy. "Okay, maybe you're right, let's just drive  
  
by your house later." She said turning. She stopped then, looking over her shoulder. "You're never gonna  
  
live this one down." She said, bursting into another fit of laughter. He shook his head laughing and grabbed  
  
his clothes to change. He did, and then did his hair, ate, brushed his teeth and washed his face. Courtney  
  
finished up getting ready, and as they were about to walk out the door, she stopped. "Jason, we can't drive  
  
to school together, someone will see us." She said. "You're right." He said. He sounded calm, and okay.  
  
But his eyes looked like a nail had been driven into his chest. She decided to act strong for him even though  
  
the thought of them spending even a second apart killed her. "That's okay, we'll just meet up some time."  
  
She said, hugging him tightly. She grinned mischievously. She leaned over and sucked on his ear lobe,  
  
making him go red in the face. "God, don't tease me like that" he said quietly, sounding defeated. She  
  
grabbed her keys. "I love you." She said, just before leaving. He went to his car after watching her pull out.  
  
He couldn't believe the pain he felt. 


	17. When I Saw You

Courtney swallowed down the tears as she drove. She knew that she needed to break up with AJ, but there were two things keeping her from it. Fear that he'd kill himself, and fear that he'd kill her. She pulled into the parking lot of the school and started walking toward the crowded doors. She scanned the faces. "Courtney!" She heard from behind her  
  
Jason killed the engine, using so much strength not to cry. He grabbed his Walkman and turned on the radio and started for class. He came to a screeching halt when he heard what song was coming on. Just then Courtney turned and saw Carly coming up behind her, and Jason staring at her with a longing, painful look.  
  
Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me transcending space and time there were no words to find at all as I stood there beside myself I could see you and no one else  
  
She seemed blinded to everything else as Jason pushed through the crowd. He was thinking the same thing, but he needed to pretend as if he did not even know her. It wasn't working. You could take just one tiny look into his face and tell in a heartbeat that he loved this woman, and that she was all that mattered to him. The same was going for Courtney. He pushed his way through the crowd, so he was next to her. They kept stealing casual, and yet meaningful, longing gazes at each other.  
  
When I saw you When I saw you I could not breathe I feel so deep When I saw you When I saw you I'd, I'd never be the same  
  
This had impacted both Jason and Courtney in a way that they had not thought possible. They thought that they'd see each other and it would be okay. But this wasn't okay. This hurt so terribly. But it seemed to wake them up inside. As if they had been in a deep, deep sleep their entire life and were just now waking up. It was just so . . . surreal. They were trying not to believe in the pain, to think their way out of it But with one more gaze they knew that this was an extreme pain, the kind that you can't just think your way out of. And they knew that they would never be the same.  
  
Only once in a lifetime love rushes in changing you with the tide and dawn's ribbon of light bursts through the dark wakening you inside and I thought it was all untrue until all at once I knew  
  
Jason moved closer to her, they were standing shoulder to shoulder, and they didn't look at each other. He reached over and gripped her thigh with his masculine, strong hand. He was lucky that nobody could see with the mass of people. She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose deeply, she could hardly contain the urge now. He continued rubbing her thigh this way and it driving Courtney wild. They finally came to a hallway where they had to separate. They stopped in the small open area where people were separating. She lipped silently to him I love you. He lipped back I love you more. She shook her head no and he gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
When I saw you when I saw you I could not breathe I feel so deep when I saw you when I saw you I'd never, I'd never be the same  
  
They didn't need to say anything to each other. They just stood there staring at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. Their eyes told them everything that they needed to know. She read his "I love you Courtney, I always will, I will be your hero until the end of time. You filled me when I didn't know I was empty and I will love you forever, forever! You are the one for me!" And hers seemed to scream to him "I love you! I need you! You light up my life with all that you do and all that you are. Someday I will hold you in my arms and tell you how everything is going to be okay as you have for me. I will be with you always. You are the one for me" They were trying to hide it from the rest of the world but it was evident beyond words. Their love. They couldn't feel beginning of their love, and they knew there would be no end. Courtney wasn't strong enough to turn away, and Jason knew that. So he gathered all his strength and walked away, every step growing in complexity. It didn't feel right that he was walking in this direction. He felt lost because Courtney wasn't there. When she could no longer see him, she turned and walked to her locker.  
  
With no beginning and without an end you are the one for me It's evident And your eyes told me so Your eyes let me know When I saw you when I saw you I could not breathe I feel so deep When I saw you When I saw you I'd never be the same When I saw you 


	18. AJ's Wakeup Call

Everything I Do: I Do it for You Chapter 18: A..J. All the feelings that I get but I still don't miss you yet, I hate everything about you why do I love you, you hate everything about me why do you love me.  
  
She walked to her locker and twisted the combination until it clicked. The pain wasn't as bad now, but instead it just felt like there was nothing inside her.  
  
"Hey, Courtney, I kind of lost you back there, what happened?" she heard Carly say.  
  
She turned to a set of eyes filled with concern, wishing that she could tell her all of the wonderful things about her and Jason and the terrible things about A.J. but she knew she couldn't.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing, it's just that Elizabeth wanted to talk to me." She lied.  
  
Carly felt like she was lying, but she wasn't sure why. She couldn't decide if it would be better to pry her way to the truth or to just let her tell her on her own time. She never really got to make that decision.  
  
"Hey, Courtney, come here!" A.J. said, not as demanding as usual, but not bright like most other people.  
  
Courtney turned to him for a moment.  
  
"I'm talking to Carly, can you wait just a sec and I'll be done" she said holding up a hand.  
  
She couldn't believe that she just talked back to him. She prayed to God that he wouldn't hit her.  
  
"Well, it's kind of important" he said.  
  
She was concerned and so she looked back to Carly, who looked fed up with A.J. but she nodded her on. Courtney followed A.J. up a small flight of stairs where they leaned against the wall.  
  
"Why wouldn't you leave her to talk to me?" he asked, sounding as though he was a mix between hurt, agitated, and like he felt that he was speaking the only logical truth and what she was doing and saying was stupid.  
  
"Well, Carly is my friend and she is important to me" she said, daring to give him a bit of attitude.  
  
"More important than me?" he asked, more agitated this time. She couldn't believe how he was trying to manipulate her.  
  
"You know what, I love you A.J., but I don't know why. I hate everything about you but some how I still love you. Why do you use that against me? Why do you use me?" she said, words racing from her mouth with a newfound courage.  
  
"You don't mean that and I know it. You love me because you need me." He said in a snotty voice  
  
She lowered her voice "How could I need you when you beat me" she said through her teeth  
  
"I won't do that anymore I thought we discussed that!" he said quickly  
  
"well what if I told anyone that you "used to"?" she said sarcastically emphasizing the used too.  
  
Without thinking he raised his hand and pushed her shoulder into the wall. His breathing grew faster and more intense. His other hand hit her other shoulder and he know had her pinned to the wall.  
  
"What are you gonna do. hit me?" she said in a sarcastic, as-a-matter-of- factly tone.  
  
His clenched up face softened a little as he seemed to hit a realization. He loosened his rip on her a little. Somehow, as he did all that her fear of him had started to shrink and she felt braver than she ever had before. She felt like she was on top of the world and nothing could knock her down.  
  
"That's what I thought A.J. once a bully, always a bully." She said with a lot of attitude.  
  
She slid out from under his hands and walked back to her locker where Carly waited for her.  
  
"What was all of that about?" she asked.  
  
"A.J. just got a bit of a wakeup call" she said.  
  
Courtney got her stuff for Algebra from her locker and walked to her. They took a seat in the back of the class and passed notes the whole time. Carly still just couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, or just what was different. She just couldn't quite place it as she usually could. She just seemed more distant than usual, which was truly saying something. She just kept looking at her and trying to decipher the look in her eyes. Then she heard somebody say the name Jason, and Courtney's face lit up and she bit her lip. Carly figured it out. 


	19. New Paths Created, Old Ones Discoverd

Everything I Do: I Do it for You Chapter 19: You're in Love I can see it in your eyes now, they way you change when someone says his name, the way that everything you do is just a little different, you're in love.  
  
"Oh my God! I know why you're acting so strange!" Carly said, this goofy happy smile on her face.  
  
"I'm not acting strange what are you talking about?" she responded as the bell rang.  
  
They stood up, gathering their books in their arms. Courtney of course knew what she was talking about but playing stupid was at this point her only defense.  
  
"Yeah! That distant look in your eyes, A.J.s awakening. You're in love with someone else!" Carly said, with this tone and look about her like she had been possessed by her feelings. Courtney paused way to long before answering.  
  
"I am not!" she said in a way to dramatic way. It was so obvious that she was lying.  
  
Carly just cracked up while Courtney tried so desperately to hold on to her poker face and not give in and smile. But slowly the corners of her mouth began to twitch and it looked as though her cheekbones were tugging on the corners of her mouth. Carly just began to laugh again while laughing.  
  
"Uh huh! See, that's what I'm talking about!" Carly said nudging her.  
  
"Carly you can't tell a soul or I will kill you! You have to swear to me that you won't tell another living thing, heck not even a rock nothing and nobody!" Courtney said seriously.  
  
"Courtney, you don't have to worry with me, I'll never tell anyone any of you secrets. but I do want to know all of this story!" she said with a grin.  
  
"Okay, he is the sweetest guy ever! I met him on Friday and it really was love at first words you know. He had me at hello. He's had a shady past and gotten into some serious stuff but it's all changing for him. He brings out the best parts of me and I bring out the best in him." She started to say. She seemed so far away as she said this.  
  
"You really got it bad for this guy. what's his name?" Carly asked.  
  
"Jason Morgan" Courtney said.  
  
Carly stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth agape. She had this look on her face that seemed to be part fury, part pained, and part worry.  
  
"What, do you know him?" Courtney asked in a strange voice.  
  
"Hell yeah I know him, we dated for two weeks he got me to try weed, got me drunk and we slept together. Then he stopped calling me!" she said with anger.  
  
Courtney couldn't believe it. Were they talking about the same Jason Morgan?  
  
**********************************Meanwhile with Jason**********************************  
  
"You look happy, did you get some this weekend?" Sonny asked as they stood at Jason's locker. This made him really mad. He slammed his locker and glared at him.  
  
"I met someone and I respect her more than that!" he said calmly, with an anger undertone. He didn't want to get in a fight.  
  
"Okay! okay! anyway Me and Slater are gonna get a few hits during lunch, you want to come?" Sonny asked him, using hand gesture like he was smoking a joint.  
  
"You know what, that shit is stupid. I'm done with it and until you are I don't even want to be around you!" he said with more aggression than he had meant to.  
  
Jason grabbed his book bag and headed for his first and least favorite class, science. Sonny stood, dumbfounded. Jason never turned done a hit, in fact he usually supplied them. He walked into the class and decided that he was really going to try to pay attention today, maybe if he did better he could get into the same classes that Courtney took. Right now he was getting all F's except one A+ in shop (But who can fail shop?) He actually opened his book and took notes, which is something that he never did. The teacher looked at him on more than one occasion with a suspicious look. When the bell rang and the kids started to filter out, Jason stayed.  
  
"Um, Mr. Longenbaugh?" he said mildly  
  
"Yes Jason?" Mr. Longenbaugh replied.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could get any of the assignments to make up, I know that I've missed most of them, and if possible some extra credit." Jason said, hoping that he could get them.  
  
"Well, yeah I can get them for you but just out of curiosity, what's changed about you? You've been trying really hard all class period." Mr. Longenbaugh said, digging through his desk and coming up with a number of worksheets and such.  
  
"Well, I found a reason to try." He said with a smug smile, rubbing the back of his neck and head while looking at the ground.  
  
"In other words you found a nice girl and want to get on the right course so you can be with her." Mr. Longenbaugh replied knowingly  
  
Jason laughed and nodded as he took the papers out of Mr. Longenbaugh's hand.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you trying for your full potential. Keep it up boy!" Mr. Longenbaugh said with a nod.  
  
"I will sir!" he said with a smile.  
  
He put the papers in his bag and threw his bag into his locker. His next class was art, which he really didn't mind all that much. At least he didn't have any homework. He walked in and saw his regular group of doper's that he usually sat with. They waved for him to make sure he noticed. He didn't know what to do, He didn't want to ditch his friends, but he knew that if he sat there, he'd be tempted to do stuff that he was trying not to. 


	20. Refusing to Believe

Everything I Do: I Do it for You

Chapter 20: Refusing to Believe

__

Nothing is as perfect as it seems, but please don't shatter all of my dreams, I love you to much already…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we can't be talking about the same Jason. I know my Jason has done some drugs and stuff but I just can't see him sleeping around just to sleep around." She said, hoping that it wasn't true

"Light brownish hair, blue eyes, strong jaw line, big muscles, leather jacket, motorcycle?" Carly said.

"Yeah… that's him. But I just can't see him doing that. He's so good to me." She said. 

She just couldn't grasp it, she refused to even try. Jason wouldn't do that, not her Jason. He's to sweet, to kind, to smart to do that to someone. She refused to believe her friend.

"Well, I'll talk to you later I have Music." Courtney said making a beeline to the music room. 

She was so unfocused the whole time, not knowing what to believe. She wasn't sure if she should talk to him about it or not. If you were like that would you tell the truth about it? She figured he'd just lie anyway. She decided that she would just pretend that she knew nothing and just see how things felt between her and Jason. Hopefully they'd be no different. But in the very back of her mind, she knew that things would be different, very different.

**************************************************************Meanwhile***************

Before he could really make a decision, all the available seats were taken except for the ones next to his old "friends" he reluctantly walked over to their table. 

"Hey what's wrong with you Jason?" a guy named Aaron said.

"Nothing's wrong anymore. Everything's finally right." He said

They looked at him weird, and he ignored them the rest of the period. He looked at the project he had been working on and he didn't like it. So he threw it out and started over with a new inspiration. He decided to do a white chalk and charcoal pencil drawing. He closed his eyes picturing what he wanted to draw. What he wanted for life. And then he drew it. His hand took over and applied the image in his mind to the paper. 

************************************************************With Courtney**************

She left her class, and went to her biology class, and then she decided to leave for lunch. On her way to her car she saw Jason's car, and felt like she could die. She went to her own and sped off, going 80 miles an hour not even looking at the brake. She had to clear her head and what better way than sheer adrenaline. 

****************************************************************Jason*****************

Standing in the door of the school he saw Courtney speed off going way to fast. He worried about her. He ran to his car and drove quickly to catch up with her. He didn't want her to hurt herself. He wouldn't let her.


	21. Leave Love Bleeding

Everything I Do: I Do It for You

Chapter 21: Leave Love Bleeding

__

Don't you remember anything I said when I said, Don't fall away and leave me to myself Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, in my hands, in my hands again…

Courtney looked out her review mirror and saw Jason's car 

"Oh dear God, that is so not what I need right now." She said to herself.

She kicked it and was now going 93 MPH. He soon sped up and was right behind her again. She flipped rocks at his car. He wanted her off the road. He drove up beside her and rolled down the window yelling "Courtney! Calm down! Pull over or something!" but she just flipped him off and sped up again. He got behind. Her trying frantically to figure something out that would make her stop. He hadn't been paying attention and when He looked up, Courtney and swerved off the road because ahead there was a car that had somehow lost control. Courtney got out of her car seeing that Jason hadn't realized it yet and covered her mouth and let out a scream. He tried to swerve off the road but didn't get off so safely. He hit a light pole. For Courtney, it was as though everything stopped in that moment, except for the sound. She heard the tires screaming, glass breaking, and a sickening feeling came over her when she heard the metal conforming to the shape of the pole. She stared motionless for a moment. And then she ran towards him. She had to save him. When she got there, she almost collapsed. He was slumped over the steering wheel; eyes eerily open, with blood coming from the corner of one eye and from all kinds of cuts on his face. She yanked on the door, barely getting it open since the metal had bent the hinges, and she pulled his unconscious body out. The driver of the other car had put it in the ditch and now ran up to see what happened. 

"Oh shit! I'll call an ambulance!" he said as he arrived. 

"Tell Them To hurry!" she screamed at him. Then she returned her attention to Jason. One of his eyes had no white left in it, it was entirely bloodshot, she wiped the bloody trail from the corner of it, and then held his head to her chest, sobbing by now.

" Please Jason, you can't leave me now, don't leave love bleeding in my hands!" she cried. 

Soon the ambulance showed up. She begged the paramedics to let her ride with him, but they pushed her away. She stood frozen as she watched the ambulance getting farther and farther away in the distance. Then the rain started. She closed her eyes and remembered their day at the lake. Then, she got in her car and drove to the hospital. As she was driving the song Angel by Sarah Mclachlan came on. She could hardly breathe as she drove. What had she done? She may have just killed the best thing that had ever happened to her, her last hope at escaping everything. She pulled into the parking lot and ran threw the doors, ignoring all the nurses trying to help her or tell her to slow down. She ran to the ER and saw him being rushed through, his eyes now closed, still bleeding, an IV hanging from his arm. She started to follow them but the doctors stopped her and told her to go wait in the waiting room. She couldn't be that far from him. She slid down the wall right outside the doors, one knee bent the other extended in front of her quivering body, she ran her fingers through her hair and just cried, there was nothing else for her to do. She couldn't help him. She couldn't save him from what she'd done no matter how much she wanted to. Weakly, she slid against the wall and leaned on another wall extending from the other one. Before she knew what was happening she had exhausted herself with sobs and fell into a deep sleep. Unconsciously she prayed that Jason wouldn't do the same. 

A/N: I'm sorry this is short but I just thought that the chapter needed to end here. Not quite what you expected eh? Well please R&R!


	22. It's Your Fault Courtney

Everything I do: I do it for you

Chapter 22: It's Your Fault Courtney

__

I can't imagine living without your smile, feeling, knowing you can hear me keeps me alive…
    
    Courtney began to dream. In the dream, Jason was laying on an empty metal operating table, naked but covered with that surgical paper. He was entirely motionless and looked cold. His eyes were closed. She walked further into the operating room until she was right next to him. She looked down on him. Suddenly, making her jump fiercely. His eyes jerked open and he grabbed her face. He sat up slightly and looked at her. Blood started to seep from his eyes, his mouth, his nose, and his ears. 

"It's your fault!" he said angrily. 

With that she jerked awake. Her breathing was heavy and as she looked around, and suddenly she felt cold and alone. She stood up on her stiff shaky joints and tried to find someone to ask about Jason. She saw a nurse with her back turned to her and so she tapped her shoulder. She jerked around quickly and she had blood dripping off of her face. 

"Jason's dead, and it's your fault Courtney." she said in an eerie emotionless way. 

With this, Courtney woke up for real. The dream had seemed so real she could practically feel Jason's cold hand on her face. With an uneasy feeling she stood up and ran to the nearest doctor.

"Hello? A man was brought in here not to long ago his name is Jason Quartermaine he was in a car accident, do you know who I am talking about" she begged for information. 

"Oh yeah, I actually just put him in a room, but I can't tell you anything unless you are family" he said. She wanted to punch him. 

"I'm his girlfriend gosh dammit! I need to know if he's ok and what room number he's in!" she said through fresh tears. Concern took over the doctor's face and he sighed deeply as if contemplating to tell her. 

"Ok, he's in room 342, and he's in a coma." He said gently. 

All the blood left her face and her knees became wobbly. Coma. It just can't be right. Tears streaming off her face, she ran all the way down the hall until she reached the entrance of his room. She stopped outside of it. Slowly and cautiously, as if some how she would hurt him by opening the door to quickly, she entered the room. The sight broke her heart. The eye that had been bloodshot was blackened and so swollen you couldn't see the crease of a lid. He had small cuts all over him most covered in bandages. His nose was swollen and you could tell that it was broken. His head had a very large bandage spanning the greater portion of it. She walked over to his bed and lay down beside him. 

"I'm so sorry." She said gently and then she laid her head on his chest.

She was almost surprised to hear a heartbeat; he just looked… gone. At that moment she closed her eyes as tightly as possible and prayed as hard as she could. 

"Please God, just bring him back. Even if he hates me, don't let him die." And with that, she fell asleep again. 

Hoping that she'd open her eyes and be in music class and she could take it all back. If only she could just take it back. She slept there for about an hour and then got up and sat by his bed. She was holding his hand, and she whispered 

"I love you" so quietly that he could have been the only one to hear it. 

When she did, his heart rate jumped a little and the brain wave monitor started giving higher ratings. She looked at them in shock and then looked to his face. 

"Jason, you can hear me can't you?" she said. 

The brainwave monitors stayed high. She went out of the room quickly to find a doctor. She found one, a man in his mid-thirties, and she brought him to the room. 

"Watch, the brain wave monitor spikes when I talk to him." She said. She grabbed his hands. 

"Jason babe, I love you," she said. The monitor spiked as she had said. The doctor looked at a couple things. 

"Well, people who are in comas typically can hear people. People like to hear from the ones they love the most, so I think that it would be helpful for you to stay here as much as possible and talk as much as you can." He said. 

The monitors were registering more waves at a steady pace now. 

"Ah, yes." He said with a grin. Courtney was confused as to what it meant. 

"He's dreaming, probably of you. I'll leave you two alone" The doctor, who's name was Dr. Chapin. 

Jason was indeed dreaming. His dream started at the cabin when they were lying in the rain. But then it was like an alternate reality. They got in the car and started driving through the country. Soon the road turned through a forest. It was the most beautiful forest they'd ever seen. Wild flowers were everywhere in all colors; there were tons of bright green ferns, grass, and other natural plants. Suddenly the car seemed to speed up. Jason let go of the wheel, took his feet off the pedal and grabbed Courtney's hand. They leaned back and closed their eyes. The car went faster and faster until everything in the windows was a slur of colors. It was like they were traveling through time or something. Meanwhile, Courtney held his hands and told him all the things she was thinking. She wondered how she would be able to come with A.J. and all. She stayed with him until 7:00 at night. She kissed his lips and put on her leather coat and walked out. When she reached the door, A.J. was waiting. It surprised her, and by the look on her face you could definitely tell. 

"What are you doing her Courtney?" he asked.

"Uh, I was thinking of applying for a job as a candy-striper." She replied instantly. 

"Oh. I thought it might have something to do with the fact that my brother was in a car wreck and was in this very hospital." He said 

"No, I stopped by to see him on my way out but I was just seeing how bad it was." She said. 

"Well either way let's go." He said. 

She followed him out the door and they got in his car. She wasn't sure where he was taking her. She didn't really care though. Suddenly A.J. pulled over. Courtney looked around. They were in a very rural area, no one to be seen for miles. 

"What are we doing A.J.?" she asked. 

He took his seat belt off and climbed over to her seat. With one swift movement he tipped the seat back and adjusted himself on top of her. 

"A.J. I don't want to do this." She said pushing on his chest. 

"Oh, you don't mean that." He said, pushing back with his body.

He pressed his mouth on hers with a great force. She wasn't kissing back. She was actually trying to squirm away. She slapped his face, so he pulled back for a moment. 

"**A.J.! Get off of me!**" She screamed. 

He looked mad, and kissed her again, forcing his tongue in her mouth. This disgusted her. She bit his tongue as hard as she could and instantly tasted blood. He yelled and pulled away, blood on his lips. He glared at her and slid over to his own side again. She sat up instantly and wiped off her mouth and straightened her hair and clothes. 

"This is just great. I have a shitty day at school and all I want is a little screw from my girlfriend and I can't even have that you little bitch!" He yelled. 

"Well my day wasn't exactly tops either okay! Just take me home now!" she yelled back. 

He started to drive in the direction of her house. 

"Where is this attitude coming from anyway? You need to remember where you place in this relationship is!" he said.

"And just where is my place in this relationship?" she yelled. 

"Underneath me any time I want you to be that's where!" he yelled, his member puffing up. 

"Stop the car now!" she screamed. 

He pulled over, thinking that she wanted some. 

He started to slide over to her side again but she opened the door and got out. She started to walk away. He pulled back onto the road along side her. 

"Get back in the fucking car!" he screamed to her. 

She ignored him and kept walking. 

"Fine!" he yelled and sped off. 

He made her feel so low and dirty. She started to cry as she walked. How was she supposed to handle all of this with out Jason? She hated everything that was happening. She felt so out of Control. And it was all her fault. 


	23. Stupid

Everything I Do: I Do it For you

Chapter 23: Stupid

__

How stupid could I be a simpleton could see that you're no good for me but you're the only one I see Love has made me a fool set me on fire and watched as I floundered unable to speak except to cry out and wait for your answer and you come around in your time speaking of fabulous places create an oasis that dries up as soon as you're gone you leave me here burning in this desert without you…

Courtney finally entered her house. She had mascara all over her cheeks and just felt so stupid. Everyone tried to warn her that A.J. was a jerk. But she just wouldn't believe them. She had to find out herself. And idiot could tell that he was doing her no good and yet she still loved him. He was her first love. And then even better the one thing that she truly needs, the one person who is good for her, she puts in the hospital. She had overreacted to what Carly had said. She felt immature and naïve. There was no way at this point that she could get any stupider. She instantly knocked on her wooden bed frame. She hoped that her mom wouldn't catch her in the morning, she'd be in major trouble. She was so sick of the life that she was in. Without focusing she sat at her desk. She mechanically got out her homework and finished it mindlessly. She was trying to distract herself from the issues of A.J., Jason, and her stupidity. Why did things have to be like this? She lay in her bed, choking on tears and fell asleep hoping that tomorrow would not be the same hellish experience that today was. Her dreams were dark and scary mostly involving Jason, but sometimes the image of A.J.'s face would float through. The expressions were usually pulled from times that he'd hit her, or that night when he'd tried to force himself onto her. He made her feel so weak and cheap. She slowly was pulled from her slumber to the low hum of her alarm clock. She did not want the day to start. But she had to give it a chance. Maybe things would be better. Of course that wouldn't exactly be a hard set of circumstances to beat. She used all the strength in her sore arms to poise her self on the bed. She blinked hard and stood up on achy joints. She felt like crap. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned loudly. She stretched and her back popped loudly several times. She threw on a white wife-beater and a pair of black athletic pants with two white stripes running down the length of the pant legs. She through her hair in to a sloppy bun grabbed her book bag and keys and set off. She had exactly 20 minutes to spend at the hospital but if she didn't finish than she could miss a little school. She walked in and walked straight to his room. The sight still made her jump. He seemed to be improving though, some bandages were gone and he had a little more color. She kissed him and pulled a chair up, telling him all about what A.J. did to her. She hoped that he wouldn't remember this when he woke up… if he woke up. A little bit later Dr. Chapin came in. 

"Oh you're back! I never caught your name yesterday what is it?" he said kindly.

"I'm Courtney, Courtney Matthews." She said, taking his hand.

"How is Jason doing?" she asked looking back to him.

"He is doing better, but there still is no sign of him waking up anytime soon. Not to say that he won't, there just is no evidence of that happening now." He replied. 

Courtney started tearing up as she laced her fingers with Jason's. She was so used to his reassuring squeeze on her hand, and now his hands were cold and limp… almost as though he was dead. She wiped a tear from her eye. Dr. Chapin looked at her concerned. 

"It's all my fault." She said closing her eyes and shaking her head. 

"What is?" He asked.

"My friend told me something that he did, something in his past, and I overreacted. I got in my car and drove so fast, to fast. He just wanted to help me to stop me. And I just kept going faster as he followed me. It's my fault he's here. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Jason!" she screamed hysterically. 

She broke down in sobs and Dr. Chapin reached out and caught her in his arms.

"Shhhh… it's not your fault, shhhhh…" He kept repeating soothingly. 

"I'm so stupid! I have another boyfriend who hurts me so badly. He makes me feel terrible and Jason was trying to save me from that but I just wouldn't break up with the other guy no matter what he did. Yes, I was afraid of him but I should have ended it for Jason's sake." She sobbed.

"You mean, your boyfriend… hits you?" he asked her firmly. She paused, her mouth open, shocked that she had blown her secret.

"Yes." She said, surprised at herself. The doctor was clearly angry.

"A man NEVER hits a lady! EVER! What is his name! I'm going to find him beat the hell out of him!" he said.

"No, I can't let you do that! I'll turn him in ok? I can't let you get in trouble for me though. I'll be fine." She said.

"You can't just let him do this to you. Courtney, you have to stand up for yourself. He has no right to do this to you." He said. 

He wiped away a one of her tears and hugged her again. She needed someone right then, she was thankful for Dr. Chapin. She looked at her watch and realized that her twenty minutes were up. She walked over and kissed Jason goodbye, telling him that she loved him. She told Dr. Chapin goodbye and left, making it to school just in time. It was so hard to go through the halls and hear everyone whispering and chittering about Jason and the wreck and why he was following that girl and who she was. By the time that the rumor reached her, the person in the car was a guy that his ex-girlfriend was dating and also someone who bought drugs off of him who owed him money and he was chasing him trying to kill him. She couldn't tell them the truth. She didn't know how too. And what if A.J. found out? She really had to do something about him. She wasn't paying attention and as she was walking down the hall, she ran into someone. It was him. 

"Courtney, I need to talk to you." He said, acting sympathetic.

"Not now A.J. please." She said, not in the mood. 

"Courtney, please, I really want to talk to you." He said, gently putting his hand on her arm. She groaned and let him pull her off to the side of the hall.

"I know that I was jerk last night, I am so sorry. I just was in such a bad mood and I didn't feel good and for some reason I felt justified. I know now that I wasn't. Courtney, I swear that if I lose you, it will kill me. I love you so much, more than anything." He said. She almost fell for it. Almost.

"A.J. it's over. Drop dead." She said starting to walk away.


	24. It's Over

Everything I Do: I Do it for You

Chapter 24: Help Courtney

__

You took my body, tore it half took my childhood, my heart and my laugh why do I live in fear why do you drive me too tears…

He grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around. He was kind of laughing as though he wasn't taking it seriously.

"You don't mean that… do you?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't I mean it A.J.? Look at all that you've done. I'm not letting you take advantage of you anymore," She said. 

She wouldn't have spoken with such guts had she realized that the bell had been ringing for awhile and that the halls were deserted. He looked so mad and hurt. He gripped her arm and sent her sprawling across the floor. She instantly got up and looked him straight in the eye, something that she never would have done before. 

"Oh, gee why would I mean it A.J.? You just treat me so well why would I want to end it?" she said sarcastically

He met her comment with a swift slap across the face. He figured that they were already over so he had nothing more to lose. He knocked her down and straddled her hitting her as hard as he possibly could. She was bleeding. It hurt so badly! Tears were streaming down her face, which was no surprise, but the surprise was that A.J. was also sobbing. He really did love her, but in a sad and sick sort of way. The sort of way that drives people to stalk other people. The kind of way that made them hurt themselves. The kind of way that made them say:

"If I can't have you no one can!" he said through his teeth.

That scared her, more than anything had. She tried to scream and he busted her lips. She pushed as hard as she could on him, but he wouldn't budge. She became frantic, afraid that he'd kill. Right about then her field of vision started to narrow and her eyelids and head became incredibly heavy. She collapsed, unconscious with on thing on her mind… Jason.

Dr. Chapin was checking on Jason, and decided to talk to him while he did so, hoping to stimulate his mined and thus speed recovery. 

"Hi Jason! I'm just seeing how you're doing here. You have a real good girl. I talked to her today. It made me wonder if you know about the stuff that other guy does. I hope that she tells you. And if she does, smash him." He said.

He stood there a minute thinking. Suddenly Jason started jerking and having compulsions. Dr. Chapin started getting frantic. He stuck his head out the door and yelled for more doctors. His heart monitor was going crazy and his arms and legs were now going crazy with the compulsions. A swarm of people, more experience than Dr. Chapin, came rushing in the door pushing him to the side. Staring on in horror he could only hear one thing. Jason's strained voice struggling to scream out "Courtney! Help Courtney!" Dr. Chapin knew that he was probably right, he probably had a vision. He left as fast as he could. 

The next thing Courtney knew, she was waking up and underneath a stair well. She could hear a voice faintly. She blinked hard. And looked around. She saw AJ and came to the conclusion that he had truly gone crazy. He was pacing back and forth talking to himself. He was talking so fast and frantically that she couldn't understand him, but she saw a knife in his hand. He kept tensing up his arms and balling up his fist. She could see that he must have cut himself more than once because blood was dripping from his hand. He didn't seem to notice. He didn't slow down his pacing or speaking. She knew that disturbing him could be fatal, but of course anything could be fatal right now. She was sure that she was going to die. She closed her eyes, prayed, and dreamt about Jason.


	25. Together Again

Everything I Do: I Do It For You

Chapter Twenty-Five: Together Again

I knew that we'd be together again, but I didn't think it would be like this, I never imagined it would be like this, I don't care how it is as long as I'm with you, as long as I'm with you…

Courtney woke up to the scent of a hospital, and pale white walls. For a moment she thought that she'd died. Then she saw the IV in her arm and saw a doctor standing by. She tried to sit up, but her arm hurt pretty badly and she laid back down.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" he asks, checking her IV bag.

"Like hell. What happened?" she asks her voice groggy.

"I'm Dr. Shoemaker, and you took quite the beating. I'll let the cops fill you in on that part. You have a broken wrist, a concussion and some serious facial injuries. At this rate though, you should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." He says.

"Where's my mom?" she asks.

"She's on her way. She was visiting a friend in another town but she'll be here soon." He says.

"Jason, do you know anything about Jason Morgan?" she asks, it finally all hitting her, the memory of the wreck, and of AJ hitting her.

"I was told that you'd ask. He's awake and been asking for you for the past two hours. Do you feel well enough to see him?" he asks.

"Get me in there now." She says, forgetting all about the pain in her body.

Dr. Shoemaker called a nurse to help her into a wheelchair. They wheeled her down the hall and Dr. Chapin spotted them.

"I'll take her the rest of the way." He says with a smile.

"Hey Dr. Chapin!" She says smiling up at him.

"Please, call me Mark, and are you alright? I'm the one who called the cops about it." He says.

His dirty blonde hair curls around his ears, he has a large angular nose, and blue eyes. They aren't the same kind of blue as Jason's though, they seem like they are hiding something.

"I'm okay considering, I just need to see Jason. Thank you for looking out for me. You saved my life." She says right as they reach Jason's door. She could hear him yelling clear down the hall at a doctor, begging to be able to see her.

"Jase…" She says at the door. He turns, and the look of anger drains from his face.

"Courtney! Oh my God look at you! Come here." He says, more upset than she'd ever seen him. The doctors leave the room and Courtney pushes herself to him, then climbs into his hospital bed. They held each other so tight.

"I love you so much Courtney, I'm sorry for all of the stuff that I've done. What happened to you?" He asks after a few minutes.

"First off, I'm sorry for what I did, I never meant for you to end up here. And as for what happened to me, it was your brother. But, you can't do anything to him! I can't lose you after all this, I've lost enough." She said, she could see the anger and concern on his face.

"I won't do anything now because you asked me but if he ever, EVER messes with you again, then I will kill him I swear. I knew we'd be together again, but I never imagined that it would be like this.." he says, grabbing her hand.

"Me either. But we're together now. I was so afraid that you were going to die and that it'd be all my fault." She started, only to be caught of by his voice.

"It's not your fault, none of it was your fault." He said.

She laid in his arms for a little over an hour, when Dr. Shoemaker told her that she had to go, and that he'd already given them an extra fifteen minutes. So reluctantly they said goodbye, and Courtney went though all of the legal crap with the cops. AJ was being held in a mental facility in Upstate, New York. The pain meds soon kicked in and Courtney felt much better, but on the inside, she felt even better. Jason was getting out in two days, and she'd be out tomorrow.


End file.
